Mika: Chapter 1 Mika's Childhood
by Mika997
Summary: this is a story about a girl who has a beast sealed inside her and a horrible childhood, but that will all change in the next chapter :


Chapter 1

Mika's Childhood

Twenty two years ago a Six-tailed Wolf appeared, causing havoc around the Leaf village sending tidal waves, crushing homes and setting the village frozen, with the greatest shinobi around defending the village with their lives "Darn it, We have to keep it away from the village!" "Stand your ground men! We'll have to keep it busy until back-up gets here!" then suddenly, from a dash of lightning, someone arrived on a huge snake and sealed the beast…

16 years later…

Miyako gave birth to a healthy baby girl they named Mika "She looks exactly like her mother… Maybe she's the one…" "Let's just hope she is… It's weird that we gave birth to her in the forest, I wonder what'll her expression will be if we told her this story" Hahaha… While they were busy laughing they dropped their guard down suddenly out from nowhere Mitsuko snatched Mika from her mother "Hello there 'Miyako' it's been 16 years since I've seen you…" Miyako stayed quiet since she doesn't who she was "Have you forgotten about your promise?" "Excuse me but, who are you?" "It's too bad you've forgotten about your own sister, you broke your promise 16 years ago! So I'll raise this baby as mine for her heart to be filled with hatred against her own family!" and took off…

Back at Mitsuko's hideout…

Mitsuko was sitting there on her window, when she had a sudden thought "I have no choice…I can't hold on any longer, I need a container… and she's perfect…" so she called Komori and Orochimaru "Alright, I've called you for a reason, I need your help to do "The Three Caged Curse" "Isn't that a little risky?" Komori said with little hesitation "Not with me, it's not" "Then shall we begin?" So they sealed the beast inside Mika…

5 years later…

Mika was five years old she was just buying some food when a woman walked up to her and said "Mika? Is that you? You finally came back! Thank the heavens for this!" But Mika was shocked so she ran away… When she got back to Mistuko's hideout she told Mistuko about the woman, while Mistuko was listening she listened with a shocked face, she then told Mika to stay in her room and don't come out until she said so…

A few moments later…

Mika was bored and tired of waiting for Mistuko's permission for her to go out so she took a little peep on what's Mistuko doing, but to her surprise she was talking to a couple of bandits "What I've feared most has come, Miyako finally found Mika and I think she'll use Mika's scent to track her here so you'll kill them before they'll get here…" "Why can't you do it?" "Because if I go Mika will start to look for me!" "Ssssh! She might hear us!" "Oh please, She couldn't possibly hear us, 'sides she's probably asleep, and in the end… this will all end up in tears… of blood" he said with an evil grin "Well then, now that that topic's finished, let's discuss where they're located…" While Mistuko was still discussing Mika couldn't hear more so she shut the door quietly and started to pack her things but suddenly Mistuko came in unexpectedly and said "What are you doing?" Mika was surprised she stayed silently until the bandits came back "Job's done!" "They were easy prey" "And you said to be careful just because she was legendary, she couldn't even protect herself!" While they were continuing to tell Mistuko , Mika saw the chance to escape so, she did, When Mitsuko turned around, she saw Mika running away "Argh! You fools! Follow her and bring her back here!" So the ban "So, I knew this day would come… (Alright Rokubi, Do what you can just as long everyone will stay away from her!) Activation! : Cage 1 Opening!" While Mika was running she felt something unusual then suddenly she started to grow fur, a tail, whiskers and claws like a beast' she screamed from the pain she felt… In the village, the villagers heard Mika's scream they thought that she was being attacked by a beast so they came to the forest with their pitchforks and torches…

Meanwhile…

Mika's transformation was complete, but then she suddenly heard angry villagers coming her way, she smelled fire with the villagers so she started to run (like a wolf) then she heard the villagers coming closer ,then suddenly the villagers saw her "There it is!" "What did you do to the little girl y-you monster?" Mika couldn't speak because she was in wolf-form so she ran away "After It!" Mika kept on running until she got through a waterfall "Tell us what you did to the girl!" Then Mika felt something again, this time the fur, tail, whiskers and claws started to disappear but the villagers were too angry to notice, then one villager threw a pitchfork at Mika, she dodged it, but made her fall down the waterfall, when the villagers came to look she was nowhere to be found…


End file.
